Omitting something harmful
by myfanficisasecret
Summary: Elsa meets a man. It's cliche, right? but who is he, or what is he? Will her harm her or not?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own frozen**

Chapter 1

Fast footsteps echoed going up the stairs, to the hallway, opening the grand door that was once frozen. A young woman stood right in front of her very own mirror. Pale golden hair, tied to a braid and blue eyes expressed with concerned. Elsa the girl in front of a mirror looks at the intruder that barges into her room recklessly.

"Anna, couldn't you knock before you open?", she says as she smirks at her overly excited sister.

"But Elsa, that's pretty hard to do, and come on the balls about to start! and you aren't even prepared yet...", Anna replies as she looks down at Elsa on her usual get up in blue.

"Well, I was gong to wear this to the ball...", Elsa gestures out as she shows her attire to Anna.

Anna rolls her eyes and directly goes to the wardrobe as she opens and searches for the right dress for Elsa. Elsa looks at her for a while as her sister continues to look for a dress for her sister.

"Why can't I just wear this?", Elsa questions. "Well, it's a ball, your dress does not suit the theme for a ball and there will be many suitors.", Anna continues to looks, she finally takes on out. A dark violet dress that was elegant and filled with amethyst jewels on it's chest, sleeves and lower skirt area. Anna looks up to her sister as she presents it to her sister, begging for her sister to wear it. Elsa gives a warm smile and takes the dress from Anna's hands gently, Since the event, Elsa and Anna have been bonding a lot and though Kristoff sometimes get a time with Anna, the two sisters get closer everyday as they spend their lives in their castle. She knows Anna wants her to meet the dream man just like her, so she puts up with is for her sister and changes to a dark violet dress.

"Wait, I'll look for a good headdress!", Anna searches from crowns to jewels. Elsa dresses up and approaches Anna ", How do I look?", Elsa asks. Anna turns to her sister

"You looks beautiful,... and different, haha."

"Well, what does different mean?"

"I'm not use to it that's why, haha!"

Leaving the room, the grand entrance is made with Elsa and Anna going through the doors in the grand room where balls were done. Anna comes right to Kristoff, and they began to talk with countless of visitors approach them for conversations. Elsa was left in the middle, not knowing what to do. She hadn't been socializing since her time as a child, being isolated for so long has brought her to become a shy person, reserved and quiet. As guest approach her, she is drowned with questions and conversations that she could not answer and reply. As she suffers from socializing, her head butler announces the calling of all princes to come forth.

various men from different countries lined up right in front of the queen, to sum it up, over 20 men have arrive to meet her. Elsa looks at the princes and smiles weakly as to how she must meet them all personally with a dance and conversation. She meets the gaze of her sister who gives her a thumbs up.

She whispers to herself, "Well, it's showtime..." And walks forward.

to be continued...

**hello, this is my first story and well i'm not the biggest fan of frozen but I thought about what might happen after the movie. I did not copy this from anyone but I think it is similar to some fanfics in frozen so yeah, hope you enjoy even if i'm not good in writing stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own frozen **

Chapter 2

As lines of men introduce themselves to Elsa, she is surprised of the number. All throughout of Europe princes came to court the queen, they all wore elegant clothing for the ball, all in different colors it looked like a rainbow to Elsa. She bowed to all and then each a greeting from her, the ball continued a long process as guest watched the lines of men being introduced to her. Now the dancing has commence, they all waited or danced with other people as they wait for their turn to dance with the queen.

As she dances, she learns more about the princes in both appearance and behavior. Some were outgoing and could never stop talking, others were quiet and silent but had small talk with the queen. She is having trouble, whether she could not talk in to the fast conversation happening or was it the silent scene they were having the had given her an awkward feeling. Others were younger and some were older reaching to the age of 30. A young lady at the age of 20 had already given up on such the older men. Such discomfort she had felt as she danced with a different prince at a time, giving her moments to stumble or to freeze the suitors hands with cold fingers.

Though Elsa has learned to control her powers she had trouble in controlling it, as she danced with the princes most were given a frozen hand. Majority of the conversations had turned to apologies, and the princes would laugh about the coldness. She could not shake of the overwhelming power and would stumble from being too preoccupied on preventing them to freeze, although it was always a failure.

On Anna's side, she continued to watch her sister as she inspects on the behavior and aspects on the prince. Kristoff who is beside her covers her eyes from the over inspection that she was giving to the princes.

"Hey! Kristoff I was watching.", Anna said while trying to take Kristoff's hands off her eyes.

"But then, you're forgetting that I'm here, let's have a good time instead, you'll only get stress on the number of princes."

Anna gives a small pout but gives in to Kristoff, soon they started to dance together in the ball. Elsa looks on their side and smiles on her sister and Kristoff in having such a good time.

The ball continues after the princes dance with the queen, everyone starts to dance with their own partners and spoke to the other guests that are in the ball,this gave Elsa the opportunity to escape. Tired from the dancing she exits out of the room and goes outside to the garden where she would usually walk with Anna. She takes a breather from the party and sits on the benches that were placed around the garden at the same time looking up at the sky where the stars keep watch.

'This is tiring...' Elsa thought to herself. She wasn't ready for such things but as queen she knew everyone would want a king. She knew Anna most of all wants her to find someone for herself, but she didn't like the idea, she wanted to take care of her kingdom first before finding her own needs. That was what all she thought of. She slouches her back, puts her feet up the bench and raps her arms around her legs as she covers her tired face to her knees and she slowly fades into sleep.

After a while, she hears a voice calling, she looks up and sees a boy right in front of her.

"Um, Are you okay?", A boy ask in great concern, too worried that he sounds desperate. Elsa looks up to him for a while, a boy with a small build, with orange hair and dark green eyes. She looks at him too long that he blushes making Elsa noticed that she stared too long to the young boy. She quickly jerks up from the chair making the boy frightened. He steps back but falls on a bush right behind him.

"H-h-hey, are you okay?" Elsa questioned to the young lad as the boy becomes embarrass and tries to get up. Getting up had cause the bush to blaze up on fire. Elsa and he panicked and tried to stop the fire, luckily Elsa had use her melting ice to use the water to stop the fire. A huge sigh was made by both suspects.

The lad continues to blush bright red from the fire with Elsa giving a curious look. "Who are you?","How'd you do that?" and more questions were made. Elsa had never seen fire come out of a boy, it was the first time. Could he be like her or not, is he an ally? those were the thoughts that roamed around her mind.

"It's James...," looking down on his feet to cover up his face. He was one like Elsa but at the same time opposite to what she was, he could create fire, something much more dangerous than ice. Elsa reaches for his hand but he pulls back from her before she could touch him.

"Don't!" He shouts out loud surprising Elsa, "You'll get hurt..."

Elsa knew the pain this boy felt, the fear of hurting others like how she did not want to hurt her sister. So she did not want others to be isolated like she had been, or to cover up the talent that they possessed, so she grabbed hold on the boys shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm like you." She says

The lad looks at her for a long time, learning that Elsa was like him was a surprise, "What?" He says out loud making Elsa chuckle from the dumbfounded question. She was curious of something and asked for the boys hand. The boy was hesitant but soon agreed as Elsa explained on the experiment. As their fingers touch either fire or ice could come out.

"As I thought, the fire melts the ice and the water takes down the fire." She explains to James. Elsa grow excited ," You know what this means?" She exclaims

"we can stop my fire?" James said.

"No, but their could be more people like us, if we are two there is a great possibility of more people like us! She felt so excited, but composed herself as soon as she noticed how James froze from the childlike expression Elsa was giving him.

"Sister!?" Anna comes out to look for Elsa, five minutes before then she had notice the disappearance of Elsa and felt that she had escaped. She left Kristoff to look for Elsa and she finally finds her outside the castle with a boy. Elsa comes closer

"A-anna, I'm sorry I ran out of the ball I just needed the rest." She apologizes, "Well, bye James" she waves good bye to James, who only looked at Elsa not knowing her name.

"So, who's the boy?" Anna asks excitedly

"He's James, he's just like me!" Elsa gladly said.

"What do you mean like you?" Anna felt confuse, was it by personality, preferences or something else.

"He has powers, he can make fire." Elsa explains

"And is he one of the list?"

"No, He isn't, he's a child"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own frozen (duh)**

Chapter 3

Morning came when the night came to a close. Elsa woke up on her bed tired and sore from the dancing and greetings in the ball. As she shares her room with her sister, she looks at her on the other side snoring and drooling in her bed. Anna had enjoyed the ball too much, she looked like a log stuck at a river edge. Elsa tried to get herself but soon felt the muscles sore from all the dancing from that night. She groans from the pain but puts up with it was she goes to the bathroom.

Looking at herself at the mirror with only silence as their company, she stares for a long time remembering the boy who burnt down a bush. Never has she felt so mesmerize over others though this is an exception she thought. He was like her and she was like him, they were the same. She brushes the hopeful thoughts and washes her face to fully wake up, she leaves the room to take a breather and heads to the garden. She looks at the garden by first glance and walks through the doors to the garden, looking at that burnt spot she chuckles recalling the time of that night. She sits on the bench from last night remembering that night after the ball.

After the ball, Elsa sneaked out once again to the garden wanting to ask more questions from the fire user. She rushes to the door and enters the garden, where the boy once stayed was empty and the garden was full of stillness, so quiet. The burnt smell was no longer there and the warmth feeling was gone. The boy with orange hair, dark green eyes who wore the inner suit shirt with gray slacks and a bow to match was no where to be found. 'Will I ever see him again' She thought, there were so much more things she wanted to ask, if he met more people like them or was it just the two of them.

She comes back to reality, as maids come closer to inspect the burnt spot, looking closely to who could have done that. Elsa leaves the garden and straight back to her room, coming closing to the sleeping Anna. She shakes her and calls on her until Anna mumbles and turns to the other side. Until she could no longer wait, she grabs Anna's hand and gave it a bit of a freeze.

"Hee!", Anna screamed fully awake and cold. She shivers for a second and looks at Elsa who smirks on her sister.

"That's why you should wake up earlier" Elsa lectures Anna.

"But I'm so tired", Anna whined.

"We have a meeting with the council, you are one of the representatives, so hurry." Elsa explains.

Anna rolls her eyes and gets up of bed, scratches her head while heading the the bathroom to prepare.

The meeting had started the 8 councilors and both Anna and Elsa had entered the room, sitting on the chairs with a long table in front of them they talked about the economy, agriculture and advances that Arendelle would make in the future for the townspeople's better living. As topic to topic was covered hours had been gone and they still continued on the talk about Arendelle.

Elsa glances on a bored Anna across her, Anna was never interested in such meeting so was Elsa but she was always much more attentive compared to Anna. Her sister rolls the pencil waiting for the meeting to end and although Elsa can't do anything to alert Anna back to the meeting, she taps her foot on the floor to give a small path way of ice directly going to Anna's shoes. Anna feels the sudden rush of coldness in her toes and squeals her way up her chair from the cold. The councilors looked at her as a sign of being disturbed.

"Oh, sorry... " Anna says while showing a grin of embarrassment.

Elsa smiles and holds her laugh to prevent the meeting from stopping and continues to listen to solutions and problems for the kingdom. The meeting had totally covered majority of issues and the meeting was going to end, until one councilor spoke about a king.

"Elsa, when will you find a king?" The 1st councilor spoke

"Yes Elsa it is very important to find a king soon, the kingdom will soon need a king again." A second spoke.

Elsa looked for awhile before speaking, "I have not, and I can take care of my kingdom by myself."

Elsa was bothered by the conversation, a man she had not thought about. She only wants to take care of her people, she didn't need a partner , she can do it herself she thought but no one ever believes. People like the council or even Anna would pester her about this topic. Elsa didn't like it one bit but she had to control herself, 'just a little bit more' she thought as she holds her fists tightly and steadily. As councilors spoke about it, Anna had grew interested and listened to what Elsa might say.

James stayed at the local inn in Arendelle, he takes is breakfast as the corner of the bar while waiting for his father to come down. Chatter, chatter, chatter the sounds echo out around the room. He takes a sip off his drink and takes a leave, he had waited too long for his father he thought and left the inn for a bit of fresh air. with laughter and brightness around town he looks around seeing townspeople starting the day with opening stores and greeting to store owners as they meet in the market. It is a very peaceful day, James felt at ease looking at the children running around the town square.

He smiles at a peaceful town, he feels a tug in his pants and as her looks down he sees a snowman with his flurry on top looking jolly as ever.

"Gyaah!" James shout out in front of the snowman.

"Waah!, just kidding." the snowman said.

He can even talk, James thought. Never had he seen a snowman in summer, he is suppose to melt but he isn't... His face freezes in shock as he meets the snowman. Olaf tries to touch James but he quickly tugs off his hand. sadly Olaf graze his hand, fire caught up on Olaf's hand.

"wow... wait I mean, waah!" Olaf screamed.

James quickly panicked and held the fire on olaf's arm and ran away before people started to smell smoke. By the dark alley, James gasps for some air while Olaf continues to look at his finger, mesmerize by magic.

"So, you can make f-" before Olaf could finish James shoved his hands on Olaf's face to quiet him down. But due to his nerves racking, Olaf's mouth began to melt. James took his hands off after completely forgetting that he can create fire. Luckily Olaf's flurry helps him recover from melting.

"So what's your name?" Olaf said with complete curiosity.

"Uh...James" he answered while trying to check whether people noticed luckily no one did which calmed James a bit.

"Well, I'm Olaf the snowman."

When he looks at Olaf he remembers the girl he met last night, he was unable to ask for her name though he didn't mind thinking that they will never meet again. He slowly looks a way thinking about the girl that created ice. Staring at a distance in the alley, Olaf looks at his new found friend with happiness in his eyes.

The meeting had ended with Elsa rushing out with Anna right beside her. Elsa almost blew it but kept her standing on ground level, she started to slow down and looks at Anna. Anna staring right back at her, was satisfied over all the questions.

"So found a prince last night?" she asked.

"Nope"

"Huh do you know or remember ther names?"

"nope" Elsa calms down and giggles on her answer.

Anna gives a surprised look while Elsa ignores her and looks strait forward remembering the time last night with the boy that created fire, She only knew him as James. James who?, and what was he doing outside. She looks at a distance by the window thinking about James, where could he be, Are there more of us?

Anna continues to look at her sister, curious on what she was thinking about...

TO BE CONtINUED


End file.
